


Zuko the awkward Tea server

by KitKatFat15



Series: Tea Boat Zuko Au [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, TeaBoatAu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15
Summary: This was a request from LidBid "I don’t know if this even counts as the same au, but I think it’d be kinda funny if zuko has actually already been chasing the gaang, but saw the error in his ways and decided to calm down and open a tea shop with his uncle(with or without his crew), and then one day the gaang just kinda walks in the front door and zuko walks up to them without realizing who they are, and then when he sees them he just kinda awkwardly asks them what they would like to order(they recognize him). Bonus points for complete confusion.This is pretty different than the other ones you have done in this series, and you obviously don’t have to do it, but I do think it’d be amusing" Here you go. Hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tea Boat Zuko Au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896076
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Zuko the awkward Tea server

Zuko sighed as he looked over the edge of the boat. "Uncle?" Zuko asked softly. "Yes, Prince Zuko?" Zuko sighed. "Are we doing the right thing? The Avatar is a child and knows nothing of his destiny. Why are we even trying to catch him? The fire nation has done me no good." His uncle sighed. "Zuko, I'm not going to lie to you and say I think what we're doing is right, but just know I will follow you, no matter the path you take." Zuko sighed in relief. "Well then uncle, I have always wondered what it would be like to own a floating tea shop." His uncle gave him a blinding smile. "Let's get some rest, Zuko. We can make plans in the morning. After all-" Zuko cut him off. "A man needs his sleeps." Iroh chuckled and guided Zuko below the deck. 

* * *

Zuko stood on the dock with a proud smile on his face. The Wani, who was once a bright fire nation red, was now a deep earth kingdom green, and had it's inside remodeled in some places. Now when you went up the plank and inside, you would find a cozy tea shop. Zuko heard something behind him. It was a man dragging a large box. "Here you go sir, some of the finest tea leaves in the earth kingdom." Zuko gave the man his money and went back inside the shop. It was time to set up.

* * *

Aang and his group of friends had begun to hear rumors of a floating tea shop with the finest drink and the best prices. "If we ever come across this ship, we should get some tea. I mean it has to be good if everyone on the docks its been to has been talking about it." Sokka stated. "I don't see what the harm could be." Said Katara.

After a while more of flying, they decided to set Appa down and gather some supplies at a nearby port. "I wonder where Zuko is. Noramly he never leaves us alone." Aang said. Sokka shrugged. "Isn't that a good thing? One less person chasing you." Aang gave a noncommittal shrug. "Hey look!" Katara pointed at a boat that had a sign above the entrance that read, 'The Jasmine Dragon'. "That's the tea boat everyone's talking about. We should go check it out." Sokka narrowed his eyes. "Does that boat look familiar?" Katara rolled her eyes at her brother and started walking up to the boat, forcing everyone to follow her.

* * *

Zuko was having a good day. The shop was busy, and he had, plenty to do. He ignored the door opening and kept serving the man in front of him. When he finished, he brought the tray to the back and walked back up front. He walked up to the new customers' table, then he saw who it was. He coughed awkwardly. "Can I take your order?" The three children looked at him in shook. "Zuko?" Sokka asked. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "So, what can I get you?" They just continued to stare at him until the avatar spoke. "I- uh- I guess I'll have a jasmine tea?" Zuko nodded. "What about you two?" Katara glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Zuko shrugged. "Serving tea? Can I get you any?" Katara growled. "Fine. Get me a green tea and get Sokka a muffin." Zuko gave an awkward thumbs up and walked backwards to the kitchen, tripping over a table. Soon he came back out and served their tea before going to help some other customers. Soon they finished their tea and left, silently vowing to not speak of the awkward encounter. 


End file.
